Kinks and Love
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Girls talk about a lot of different topics in a group chat. After talking kinks, Lucy seeks Cana for advice. Rated M for a very good reason. I think SMUT, again I'm new to writing this sort of thing. R&R.


There were some things that girls could talk about as a group, then there were some things a girl could only tell her best friend, in private.

Lucy was doing just that, after having a group discussion about certain... things each girl liked during sex, Lucy decided she needed to have a secret discussion with her best friend.

Lucy was now ready to really confide and confess, some kind of embarrassing, kinks to Cana, as she was older and well knowledgeable in the aspects of sex.

 _Hey Cana?_

 **Sup Lucy?**

 _Uh... I need your advice on something..._

 **On Natsu, you mean?**

 _Uh... yeah._

 **What do you need Princess?**

 _How do I... uh... how do I just like, uh, jump him?_

Lucy cringes at her own words.

 **Well, when he comes home later, just pounce.**

 _I can't do that Cana, I don't even know if he is interested in me that way._

 **Hey is Lucy, trust me. There's a reason he won't come swimming with us, and why he won't slip into your bed any more.**

 _What do you mean?_

 **You give him boners. Like, all the bloody time.**

Lucy flushes, cheeks aflame.

 _WHAT?! I do not!_

 **You do, he wants you so bad, he's been constantly whining to Gray about it.**

 _Oh._

 **So, here's what ya do...**

"Hey Luce!" he calls from the door way

Realising that she may be asleep, he quietly strips down to his briefs. Tiptoeing his way towards her bedroom, he needed to check on her, desperate to know that she was safe, because that's who he is. Peeking in, his eyes grow wide.

There she was, his beautiful best friend, legs splayed apart and a hand between them. Soft moans were sounding from her partially parted lips, hips rising and falling, thrusting against the fingers that danced on her most intimate place.

Blushing, and trying to sneakily close her door. He hears her moan again, breathing out a name. He freezes, he did not just hear her right, did he?

"Mmm Na-atsu"

Yeah, no he really did hear her. She was pleasuring herself, and moaning his name. There more he listened, the more he became aware of the situation down there. He sighs, well if she was going to do it, and say his name at the same time. Well, he was going to watch her.

She was still going at it, all moans and thrusts. His hand began to pump along his shaft, breathing in time with her, watching secretly from her doorway, he had never felt so hot in all his life.

"You can always, ah, join me you know" Lucy breathes

He freezes.

"Wha-what?"

"Come in here Natsu" she stops her actions and pats the bed beside her

He awkwardly shuffles in, trying to act confident, even with his dick on full display. She doesn't wait for him to take a seat, she quickly kneels before him, and with one hot lick, took him fully into her mouth.

Natsu almost falls over, not expecting anything like this from his best friend. But as she continues to lick, suck and jerk his cock, he accepts the fact that, he had been waiting forever for this moment. Right before he was about to blow, he pushes her back.

Before she could say a single word, he picks her up. Tossing her onto the bed, climbing atop her. He smashes his lips to hers, tongues tangling in the most sensual way. Grinding into each other, he begins to nip and kiss his way down her neck, her collar bone, between her breasts. Flicking his tongue against her, she bucks, fingers in his hair, pushing him back down.

She was unbelievable, bucking, thrusting, almost screaming his name. He had never seen her like this before, and it was honestly, hotter than porn. He stops right as she was about to cum, sliding himself up her body, she kisses him, desperate for release.

She feels his head prod her opening, legs wrapping around his waist.

"Natsu, please"

He hesitated no longer, plunging into her already soaked pussy. She didn't flinch or pull away, so he hadn't hurt her. Natsu thrusts, all his strength, everything, was being put into those thrusts.

"Do me from behind"

He barely had time to blink, before she was on all fours, arse in the air, ready for him. Christ, she was crazily sexy. He's in her again, thrusting, moaning his name louder, she whispers

"Pull my hair and spank me"

Shit, she wasn't even embarrassed by what she was saying, it drove him mad. She was pushing back against him, all moans and sweat. Then, she came, with a scream of his name.

"Where do you want me to cum?" he asks, panicked slightly by the fact there was no condom.

Lucy smirks, before leaning forward and taking him into her mouth again. With two loud sucks, he came. Hands gripping the back of her head, as she swallowed his seed. Wiping her mouth, she sits up and smiles at him.

"I love you Natsu" was all she said before she sauntered out of the room,

He wraps his arms around her from behind, dick twitching against her bare butt cheeks, he kisses her cheek as she brushes her teeth.

"I love you too Luce"

A/N: Okay... so that was my first attempt at smut. And full disclosure, some girls really do say that sort of thing during sex, not just needy pornstars!

Hoped you enjoyed. Please review with any helpful criticism, as it is always welcome.


End file.
